


菲尼克斯

by UchihaHaru



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 19:49:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18300827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UchihaHaru/pseuds/UchihaHaru





	菲尼克斯

那时哈利还是一个名不见经传的小设计师，辗转于各个不大不小的秀场。在堪培拉的夏季秀场上，他看到了同样名不见经传的德拉科。

他在干嘛来着？哈利回想。他当时正手忙脚乱地掏突然响起来的手机，可你不能指望一个设计师的包有多整洁，被四周的人丢了几十个白眼后，他终于按掉该死的手机，重新抬起头面向台上。这时德拉科走了过去。

即使在模特界也不多见的金发碧眼，着一身没什么亮点的英式马甲西装短裤，露出的小腿白皙光洁，哈利想象它们沾上巧克力的样子一定突兀又色情——他像个秀场新手一样愣愣地望着台上，看着金发的小模特一阵风似的从他面前走过，有节奏的足音一声声敲进他心里。

当晚他就去搜了那个秀场的资料，在页面的最下方找到了模特的照片——德拉科·马尔福，20岁，英国人。除此之外页面上什么都没有。哈利不甘心地把这个名字输进goolgle，总算搜出一个词条，说他出自英国一个古老的没落贵族，毕业于霍格沃兹……霍格沃兹？哈利吃了一惊，仔细一算自己正好在他入学那年毕业，怪不得对这样的美人没有印象。他又近乎变态地记录下了德拉科的三围、身高、体重，发现这个人的身材简直完美——当然，除了矮了那么一点儿，但这完全无伤大雅，修长的体型让他视觉上要比实际高上不少。哈利无可救药地陷入了他的一见钟情里头。

不久后他的事务所给他派了一个任务——负责伦敦菲尼克斯秀的上午场服装设计。这是个难得的机会，尽管菲尼克斯秀是首次举办，但背后有凤凰社的名声，可以带来可观的曝光度——这时哈利入职以来第一次负责一场秀。

画设计图时，他脑海里尽是德拉科的窄腰长腿和翘臀，他想象什么样的裁剪最衬他的身材，什么眼色能突出模特的铂金发色和蓝眼睛，那些身体数据他早了然于胸。

波斯式的宽大坎肩和银白流苏贴合凤凰的主题，腰部用宝蓝色绘上图腾，半透明布料的绸质长裤，裸足——菲尼克斯以此开场。哈利在台下审视地看着;模特是他特意找来的金发碧眼的年轻男孩，东方式的服饰给他增添了古典的美感，走过时飞起的坎肩下摆下露出若隐若现的彩绘——一切都和安排得一样顺利。唯一可惜的是哈利没能找上德拉科，不然一定更赏心悦目，光是想想那布料下闪动的腰线和长腿，他的下身就有些不对劲。

菲尼克斯大获成功，哈利也因此名声鹊起，他一下子被誉为年轻的天才设计师，事务所里的身价节节攀升。就在不久前的巴黎时装周，名模金妮·韦斯莱还向他示好，暗示他们结束后可以一起待会儿——他还有点不适从名誉的滋味，装作没懂地笑了过去。他觉得他的成功不全是自己的，如果不是日思夜想着一见钟情的男孩，他不认为自己能迸发出多少创造力。

不过，名声有一个好处——他可以自己创造机会了。

回忆戛然而止。哈利局促地坐在设计室的沙发上，面前摆着一个茶壶和两个茶杯，等着今天的客人到来——是的，就是德拉科·马尔福。他邀请到还在大学里的年轻模特参与他下一场秀，也是他真正意义上的第一场大秀，凤凰社想借机把哈利的名气彻底炒红——据说接到邀请的男孩一脸惊愕，反复确认了好几遍。哈利让他今天来一趟他的工作室，测量必要的数据和试几件衣服，总之冠冕堂皇的理由多的是。

门口响起了敲门声——哈利从沙发上跳起来，飞快地打开门。日思夜想的人有些拘谨地站在门口，表情是强装的镇定：“呃……波特先生？”

“是的，——请进。”

哈利把德拉科请到沙发上坐下，开始倒水泡茶——他紧张地手有些抖。虽说他的名字如今在设计界几乎无人不晓，他毕竟是刚刚出名的新人，潜规则这种事还是第一次做。

“或许让我来？我对泡茶还挺拿手。”德拉科开口。他的表现不比哈利好多少，显然在努力寻找话题，“波特先生的工作室比我想象的要整洁很多。”

哈利当然没说是他特意整理过。他紧盯着德拉科熟练地泡茶的手，手指纤细、手背白得可以看到青色的血管。德拉科把一杯琥珀色的茶摆到他面前，端起自己的喝了一口——又陷入了尴尬的沉默。

哈利不知道从何开始;他喝着茶，随意地问些问题，比如大学生活。德拉科显然对他的同学一肚子火，稍微忘掉了紧张，毫不客气地一阵抱怨——哈利觉得他放下防备喋喋不休的模样也可爱得要命。德拉科还主动提到他父亲，“要是以前，我爸爸能让他们全部滚回家。他不会容忍这个。”

哈利知道他爸爸发生了什么：因为卷入了一起大的贪污案现在正在监狱。他体贴地没有提这件事，对情绪突然低落的德拉科说：“如果他们还这样对你，我也可以让他们滚回家。”

男孩的脸瞬间红起来，过白的肌肤隐藏不住任何一点情绪波动。他停止说话，扭头看向另一边，捏紧了握着杯把的手指——他明显察觉到了什么，这句话太亲昵、太暧昧了。

哈利知道时机差不多了。他站起身，从柜子里翻出软尺和纸币：“我们开始吧，马尔福先生。”

将软尺从他腋下穿过去，在腰后合拢，微微拉紧，衬衫被勒出一片细小的褶皱，哈利发现他的腰围又比网上的数据小了半寸。他故意继续拉紧，手指像不经意地从背上蹭过，在腰际滑动。被禁锢的模特轻轻抖了抖，没有出声。

最后是臀围——哈利在记录完数据后丢开软尺，一把将一动不动的模特搂在怀里。这回德拉科强烈地抖了抖，随即僵硬地靠在他怀里。他没有拒绝。

“你挑中我……是为了这个么？”德拉科松开咬着的嘴唇问。哈利沉默了片刻，一只手摸到他身后：“是。”

“哈。”德拉科自嘲般短促地笑了一声，接着顺从地放松了身体。

很快德拉科浑身赤裸地倒在了刚刚坐着的沙发上，哈利虔诚地将他自上而下抚摸过一遍，白皙得没有一丝瑕疵的身体被摸得泛出粉色，男孩咬紧的唇间漏出声声细小的呻吟。哈利捏住精巧的脚踝把他一条腿抬起来，那条他一开始就肖想着的细白的小腿就在他眼前微微发着抖。他伸出舌头从足背沿着曲线一路向上，在小腿肚上留下一道湿滑的水迹，最后停在瑟缩的膝窝，接吻般用唇齿细细描摹着，发出难堪的水声。他感到手中的腿一直试着逃脱，无奈被紧紧抓住，主人认命地老实下来，发出一声羞耻的呜咽。

哈利本想再细致地将这具肉体的每一角落品尝一遍，可他想得太久，现在已经没多少耐心了。他拉开德拉科的双腿，将股间隐秘的洞口暴露出来，手指裹上准备已久的润滑液插进去。

“嗯啊！”压抑不住的声音发出第一下就再也没停下，德拉科的呻吟带着哭腔，生生压下了哈利的施暴欲，他耐着性子开发未经人事的穴口，弯曲中指和食指在柔软的内壁揉碾。躺着的人的身体极其敏感，喘息一声比一声更沁着水意，像海妖的歌声一般撩拨着哈利的耳朵。哈利只好倾身堵住海妖的嘴巴，把呻吟逼成软腻的哼哼，含着那两片哼哼唧唧的、被咬得鲜红的唇舔舐，舌头没有牙齿的阻碍长驱直入，在湿软的口腔内尝到红茶的清苦和另外一股甜味。

哈利勾着德拉科的舌尖缠绵了一会儿，缓缓放开他，他被亲得迷迷糊糊的，毫不自觉地被带出一点舌尖。哈利呼吸一滞，毫不犹豫地伸入第三根手指抽动起来。德拉科扭动着腰，抽噎着射出来——他被手指插到高潮了。设计师笑看着试图把脸埋进坐垫的人，用力按揉刚刚碰到的前列腺：“你来之前吃了糖？”

“那又……哈啊……怎么了？”小模特瞪了他一眼，如果忽略发红的眼角，这一眼确实很有威慑力。哈利加重力道，满意地听到一连串嘤咛，故作戏谑地说道：“不知道控制糖分摄入，小心毕业胖得签不了约。”

“切，我可是吃不胖体质……嗯……用不着你关心”

逐渐暴露本性的男孩话渐渐带了刺，尽管刺还嫩得扎不痛手，简直像个奶刺猬。哈利抽出手指把洞口撑开，将蓄势已久的欲望捅了进去。

“啊啊！波特！”德拉科哭叫道。他看向自己的下身，那里正被另一个男人的性器贯穿，这副画面刺激得他又闭上眼睛。明明已经有了准备，超出想象的疼痛还是让他有些承受不住。

德拉科不是傻子，在接到邀请时，他基本猜到了事情会如何发展;不然还没毕业的他凭什么上这种级别的大秀呢？当时他身边的学生们都用毫不掩饰的鄙夷眼光看着他。自从卢修斯入狱，他的人际关系就肉眼可见地坏起来，小少爷才过晚地认识到人性之恶——他也知道，没了卢修斯的庇护，眼前显然是他改变现状的最佳机会——他立刻就同意了，转身面对那些带刺的眼光时挂上了擅长的假笑：“哈利·波特，长得还不错不是吗。”他知道他们在嫉妒，所以表现得越发趾高气扬。

他可没做好被这种玩意贯穿的觉悟。一直蓄在眼眶的泪水决堤似的流出来，他本不想哭得这么厉害，显得他很没经验似的;可真的哭出来后他自暴自弃地想，管他的，我他妈就是第一次，然后毫不压抑地叫出声来，求饶和叫骂混着喊，他自己都不知道自己说了什么。

哈利的动作越来越大，不断冲撞着让他发狂的那个点，快感汹涌着冲击他的大脑，他双腿控制不住地抽搐，被抓着两边脚踝压到肩上深深地进入。他尖叫，骂波特是个人渣，颤颤巍巍地又泄了一次。德拉科无力地揪着床单，他的嗓子哑得快喊不出声了，只能断断续续抽着气。痛感消失了，连快感都模糊起来，他突然感到一股被世界抛下的恐慌一只手在哈利身上急切地乱抓——他一个人在陌生人的床上，他不知道什么时候结束，无助感攫住了他。

“德拉科？”下体的酷刑停下了，他乱抓的手被紧紧握住。他恢复了一丝晴明，睁开红肿的眼睛。一双墨绿色的眸子透露着显而易见的担忧停在他面前咫尺的距离——他莫名被安抚到了，也许是哈利的眼睛漂亮得让人讨厌不起来。德拉科难堪地推开那张脸，心里嘀咕哪有人这么在意交易对象的感受的。“继续，波特，我受得了。”

设计师闻言露出笑容：“叫我哈利。”

虽然不愿承认，但德拉科确实开始享受这场性事，敏感点被研磨、身体每处都被照顾到的滋味其实很好，在抛下一切负面情绪的情况下。他舒服又不知足地哼叫起来：“快点……嗯……哈利。”

他突然被翻身朝下，哈利如他所愿从后面发起激烈的攻势，再次把他的呻吟顶得支离破碎。他被顶得向前耸动，直到头碰到床板，梳得整整齐齐的背头在床单上蹭得一团糟，不过他现在无暇顾及这个，只觉得全身都要被操散架了，骨头似乎融化在肉欲里，整个人瘫软在床上——他混乱地叫着哈利的名字，换来更深更有力的顶弄。屁股里那根东西横冲直撞，竟然也能次次操对地方，德拉科从不知道做爱可以这样舒服，他有点理解自己私生活混乱的同学扎比尼了。他完全交出主动权，任由哈利在体内律动，思绪飘到很远的地方，他无意想起堪培拉的夏季秀场，想起台下那对出神的绿眸——怪不得那么眼熟——他突然笑出声来。

“哈哈哈哈哈……”他开怀大笑，自己都不知道有什么好笑的但就是笑个不停，浑身抖得像犯了病。哈利停下来疑惑又有些担忧地盯着他。德拉科努力扭过头，仔仔细细又把哈利看了一遍，确认了自己的判断。记忆果真是个讨巧的东西，德拉科接二连三地想到设计师为了接近自己做的种种，得出哈利·波特大概——不，是一定爱上了自己的结论。他有这个自信，这样一来他就成了占优势的一方，之前的不安和一切自怨自艾都变成了笑话，也许他才是掌控一切的那个。

哈利扶着他的腰抵着最深处射了出来。

德拉科像是被烫着了似的一阵颤抖，液体在体内流动的感觉就像失禁，尤其是哈利退出去后精液淅淅沥沥往外流的时候，让他差点就有把屁股塞住的冲动。他愣了半晌，有气无力地抱怨道：“你不带套……”

哈利道着歉把他打横抱去浴室清理，德拉科懒洋洋地泡在热水里撅着屁股，心安理得地享受哈利的服务。他可能真是个得寸进尺的人，但那有怎么样呢，马尔福永远懂得利用自己的优势。他在哈利撑开他洞口让液体流出时像是不经意地说：“你喜欢我，波特先生。”

哈利的手顿了顿。

“你潜了我。我所有同学都知道了。”

设计师的脸上冒出了冷汗。

“你是不是要做点什么？”

金发碧眼的小恶魔愉快地舒展了眉眼，他压低声音凑到设计师耳边：

“我想想，你来包养我怎么样？”

fin.


End file.
